Heaven's April Fools: It is Finished
by Dimensional Phaser
Summary: An April Fools day through Heaven's eyes, and the greatest 'prank' ever pulled, but when your God, its going to be big, even if he's already told everyone what it is. An Easter special and dedicated to Jesus my brother who paid the greatest price for the greatest victory ever know to man, or angel.


Because I have a strange fascination with what different people will think about a certain situation, this was born. So fair warning, main POV in Lucifer's eyes  
 **ALSO!** Real quick, a pronoun in caps like HE, HIM, ect refer to God while pronouns in italics like _he, his_ refer Satan/Lucifer. Enjoy

* * *

In the heat of the early morning

On a hill they call the Skull

The roaring of the angry mob had settled to a lull

All eyes were cast upon the man whose hands and feet were bound

They saw him cry in anguish when they heard the hammer pound

* * *

 **Noon struck and until three in the afternoon darkness covered the land, the sun refusing to shine on such an appalling event.** At that moment Jesus cried loudly, fear and loneliness filling him, "My God, my God, why have you forsaken me?"

Some who were gathered around to watch, heard him and said in scorning, "He is calling for Elijah."

One man ran to fill a sponge with wine vinegar to give the Christ, he put it on a staff of hyssop and offered it to Jesus to drink. The rest, who held no love for him, said, "Now leave him alone. Let's see if Elijah comes to save him."

Jesus cried again, "Father, into your hands I commit my spirit." With his last breath he said in a pained yet with a strange firm-ality of love and expectance in his voice, "It is finished."

* * *

 **Among** the crowed there was none so pleased as the once greatest angel Lucifer. He stood with them and watched, a smile as wicked as it was gleeful, as his creator's son—the being he hated most of all; died. He had won. It was foolishness to allow HIMself to become mortal, in his attempt to better understand the beings he made, he created his own downfall. It had been a small fear of his that he would be taken back to _HIS_ house before the Christ could die, but there he hung, dying.

He could _feel_ each breath weakening, and delighted in his fear as he called out for his Father. _The Father that_ forsook _him_. Even _God_ could be afraid. All these years, centuries of corrupting these creations and this world had _finally_ brought him this delightful moment. The moment of God's death, his separation from him, _forever_.

These mortals couldn't be with God, even if HE had created a better place for those who followed him than those who did not, it was still an eternal separation from him. A separation which would certainly destroy HIS son who knew his glory and lived for it.

His musings were cut short when Jesus cried with a strangled voice, "It is finished."

He frowned, yes, it finished but why was there an underlying tone of expectancy? Was he waiting for HIM to suddenly save him at the last moment? Even he could not expect that, for all the prophecies that HE put into place throughout all those centuries ensured that. He would _never_ go back on his word.

"Foolishness."

As Jesus breathed his last he felt his joy rise up and shouted in triumph, he has won! But his shout was drowned out by the Earth's grief as it shook and released its dead, and by the thunderous tear from the holy temple veil as it torn. It was confusing as some of those once dead people of HIM were now alive and _why_ HE split his own veil, his own wall of protection for those HE loved; but it mattered little. Maybe this is what HE had planned all along, but with such a high price of HIS son, the end all victory was _his_. The sky mourned as well as it hid its sun as the son was gone.

He laughed as he shook his head, "Your love for those who betrayed you time and time again is the cause of your sorrow and pain." He knew full well that HE heard, and _he_ enjoyed every moment of it. "Look what your _love_ has wrought, the loss of the _only_ person who has blamelessly followed you since the _beginning_. I tried, but your son is stubborn, set and adamant in _your_ ways. But no matter, this is just as perfect."

He heard HIM weep, indeed all of Earth did—though most didn't recognize that it was HIM, and he grinned. That smirk lasted for only a moment before something trembled, something deep within the depths of death. Something was _moving_. Something was fighting back, and it had the strength _to_ fight back. His smile fell away into his own fear, fear that there was something more at play. That HE had something more planned.

They searched His face for anger, for vengeance in His stare

Instead of eyes that burned with hate a look of love was there

He prayed for their forgiveness and bowed His battered head

And no one knew the meaning of the final words He said

 **Day** three after Jesus' death was upon the world did heaven suddenly cried out in joy, the Earth shaking its delight as well. The movement inside of death was alive, alive and _thriving_. Light pierced the darkened tomb as a dead soul brought _itself_ back to life. The last sacrificial lamb died, but the perfect lamb was taking back the keys to heaven, he was, he _did_ bridge the chasm for those who were not perfect but were HIS children. He smiled, _heaven_ has one, _he has won,_ "My Father has won."

* * *

 **The** day after the Sabbath was _his_ darkest day. What had started out as his greatest victory, forever separating Farther and Son, had now turned into his worst defeat. He could have taken the small loss of the people being allowed closer to HIM, he could deal with them all swiftly as all that had _known_ the son were decimated by his death and he had already deceived the others for centuries now, he could do it for centuries more.

But no. No. HE just _had_ to pull _that_ from him too. HIS _perfect_ son just had to defy every odd. The Christ, _Jesus_ —the name was worse than the strongest acid to him now— _had_ to defy him his _right_ , had to be the _perfect_ son, the _blemishless, unbroken, perfect_ sacrificial lamb. His alter, the cross. His blood, the drops that fell from his hands and the blood that flowed freely from his chest, atoning for every wrong _he_ sought so hard to create, for every lie, theft, murder, every hateful thought—gone.

And the fact that _he_ HELPED build the alter and plunge the killing knife on such a lamb destroyed him. _He_ couldn't believe that HE had used him like that, and HE had fully told him in those prophecies. _How_ had _he_ not seen how this would play out in the end? They had all been right _there_. His mind wasn't clouded or twisted like the human's that he had deceived. He knew, he _saw_ each and every one of them, knew them by heart.

"And yet he still won. You still have your son and your _children_ prosper." He snarled, promising to HIM and to _himself_ , "You may have won, may have created a way for _them_ to be with you as your son is, but every one you lose is _mine_. Every one you lose is _my_ victory. I will _not_ be denied this in the end."

(It is finished) And the sky grew black as the night

(It is finished) And the people scattered in fright

The work had been done, redemption had been won

The war was over without a fight

It is finished

* * *

So incase your like me and had _no_ idea what wine vinegar was: Wine vinegar: vinegar made from wine instead of malt.

Scripture used, I combined the facts from each telling because each had different ways or facts that made the 'story' more complete:  
Matthew27:45-56, 28:1-15, Mark 15:33-41, Luke 23:44-49 John 19:28-37

The centered text are lyrics from the band/song Petra - It Is Finished. I HIGHLY suggest to listen to it on, youtube or something. It is beautiful, amazing, tells about the crucifixion so well. it truly is an _amazing_ work of art.

And in case someone is reading this a year or more from now, Easter this year was on April first, so hence the title :)

Hope you enjoyed


End file.
